Ce fils que je n'ai jamais eu
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Voldemort contraint d'élever un enfant qui n'est pas le sien, vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi si...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Aucun personnage, lieux, ou autre petite merveille tirée des sept tomes de Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait !

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

* A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER *

Cette fic est un peu particulière. Pour ceux qui connaissent « Captive », il s'agit de la période où Jeffrey cohabite seul avec Voldemort et dont vous ne savez rien puisque l'histoire est basé sur la vie de sa mère (Fiona) et qu'elle le laisse à Voldemort lorsqu'elle s'enfuie d'Albanie.

Elle peut être lue indépendamment de Captive car j'ai fait en sorte que le prologue soit un résumé assez complet des circonstances qui ont amené Voldemort et Fiona à se rencontrer. Cela dit, si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous suggère de la lire au moins du chapitre 29 jusqu'au chapitre 39. Le mieux bien sûr, est de la lire en entier ! Je ne pense pas que vous vous ennuierez, mais bon, je conçois que 58 chapitres en tout ça peut ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

Quand j'ai publié « Captive », j'ai choisi de commencer tous mes chapitres par une citation de gens célèbres en rapport avec le contenu du texte. Pour celle-ci -puisque c'est en quelque sorte la même histoire-, je sélectionnerai plutôt une phrase importante du chapitre concerné.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudre pas de cette looonnngue explication mais elle était nécessaire. Sur ce…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ce fils que je n'ai jamais eu**

_(C'était comme si nous avions conclu un pacte silencieux : sa liberté contre mon illusion d'être père...)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

Je marchais sur mes terres. En homme libre et solitaire tel que je l'avais toujours été. Enfin, _toujours _est un bien grand mot. J'avais tout de même passé 13 ans de ma vie dans la peau d'une créature indéfinissable. Me terrant comme une ombre, me nourrissant de sang de licorne, de venin de serpent. Survivant grâce à la loyauté de quelques sorciers forgés selon mes aspirations, mes rêves, mes espoirs.

Et le jour était arrivé, enfin. Ou l'un deux avait su faire de moi un être reprenant forme humaine. Ou tout au moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Ce ne fut pas sans souffrances et sans un combat durement mené contre Harry Potter. S'il avait pu se douter, qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus ma principale priorité ! Car durant mon absence, mes partisans n'avaient pas perdu leur temps en tombant par hasard sur ce que je devais qualifier plus tard de _joyau_. Certains d'entre eux continuaient à oeuvrer dans l'ombre à ma résurrection et ce fut lors de l'une de leurs expéditions qu'ils découvrirent celle qui changea ma vie de façon inattendue. Je devrais même dire, irrémédiable.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans un manoir où résidait un couple de vieux sorciers. Les McAllister étaient connus pour disposer d'une grande fortune que quelques-uns de mes partisans convoitaient pour assurer les revenus nécessaires à financer leurs actions et mon retour. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'y trouver également une enfant de quatre ans qui, sous l'effet de l'incompréhension et de la peur, laissait présager qu'elle disposait d'un grand pouvoir ! Celui de maîtriser les quatre éléments.

La clairvoyance de Lucius Malefoy lui fit aussitôt s'emparer de l'enfant pour la mettre en lieu sûr et assurer son éducation de façon à ce qu'elle puisse servir mes desseins le moment venu. Elle fut donc dissimulée au monde magique en attendant d'être en âge de répondre à mes attentes mais, après trop d'erreurs commises, la belle, devenue adulte, leur faussa compagnie, me privant par la même occasion de deux Mangemorts. Mes partisans qui l'avaient élevée s'étaient trouvés démunis face une sorcière qui s'était finalement retournée contre eux. Ils décidèrent de l'envoyer à Poudlard d'une façon plutôt brutale, persuadés que Dumbledore et les enseignants du collège ne verraient pas d'autre solution que de la tuer sur le champ, préférant privilégier la sécurité des élèves plutôt que de prendre le temps d'évaluer le danger. Mais Dumbledore n'avait jamais été du genre à agir sous le coup d'une impulsion et, lorsqu'il comprit que les pouvoirs de la jeune sorcière pouvaient attiser bien des convoitises, il décida de la prendre sous son aile et l'intégrer au monde magique selon ses propres perceptions de notre univers.

Elle fut donc accueillie à Poudlard dont elle ne savait rien et j'apprenais son existence à mon retour. Rien n'aurait pu à cette époque me détourner de ma nouvelle ambition : récupérer celle qui m'était destinée au départ.

Et j'y parvins quelques mois plus tard. Je faisais ainsi la connaissance de Fiona Mandelsen et découvrais une femme au caractère bien trempé, n'hésitant pas à me tenir tête alors que tant d'autres auraient été terrifiés. Mais c'était sans compter la persévérance de Dumbledore et son Ordre qui parvint à libérer une centaine de moldus que j'avais fait prisonniers pour obliger Miss Mandelsen à me seconder et elle m'échappa à l'occasion de ce malheureux coup du sort.

Qu'importe m'étais-je dit. J'envisageais déjà une autre stratégie et mettais au point un plan diabolique. Tuer celle en qui je fondais tous mes espoirs pour la faire renaître ensuite. Mon plan fonctionna à merveille. Le monde magique pleurait celle qui n'était plus et je pus enfin entrevoir l'avenir avec l'intime conviction que je pourrais régner sur le monde.

Cependant, un imprévu vint contrer mes projets et m'imposer la patience. Fiona Mandelsen était enceinte à son arrivée dans mon repaire d'Albanie. Pas plus qu'elle, cet enfant ne devait être exposé au monde de la magie et je décidais de lui laisser vivre une maternité tranquille instaurée dans un climat de confiance pour ne pas commettre l'erreur de la braquer contre mes ambitions.

Et nous regardions ensemble évoluer cet enfant. Je me délectais d'observer cette femme impétueuse et magnifique, pour qui j'avais toujours éprouvé des sentiments profonds tout en ayant conscience, à mon grand désespoir, qu'ils ne mèneraient jamais à rien d'autre qu'une cohabitation cordiale et platonique.

Je fus surpris moi-même de me laisser prendre au jeu de la paternité. Miss Mandelsen ne m'interdisait pas de participer à l'éducation de son fils et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec ce qu'aurait pu être ma propre enfance. La vie m'avait privé de la douceur d'une mère. Fiona Mandelsen me l'offrait à travers sa chair et son sang. J'allais de surprises en surprises et de regrets en remords de voir à quel point une femme pouvait tout donner à ce qu'elle considérait maintenant comme étant ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.

Mais Lord Voldemort était ce qu'il était et, après d'âpres négociations dès la naissance de l'enfant, nous avions convenu que, lorsqu'il serait en âge de se débrouiller seul, Miss Mandelsen se plierait à ma volonté. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Je lui avais assuré que je ne me servirais jamais de son fils comme d'un objet de chantage, mais elle capitula à la promesse d'envoyer des dizaines de Mangemorts faire le travail à sa place en cas de refus de coopérer. J'organisais donc des excursions durant lesquelles elle se livrait à mes caprices la mort dans l'âme. J'avais besoin d'évaluer l'étendue de ses capacités et lui fit provoquer des inondations, des glissements de terrain, des avalanches, déclencher des incendies et bien d'autres catastrophes nécessitant la maîtrise des quatre éléments.

Dans le même temps, j'aboutissais à cette époque à l'hybridation de créatures, que je dénommais "Gardiens", et j'atteignais peu à peu le but de reconstituer une armée, m'assurant à coup sûr l'invincibilité. Miss Mandelsen en fut consciente et c'est sans doute ce qui la poussa à mettre au point un plan d'évasion.

Mon domaine était entouré d'innombrables protections et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse réussir. Et pourtant elle le fit. Ma négligence avait été de choisir des sorts et incantations indirectement liés à la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Si elle put s'en accommoder, ce ne fut pas le cas de son enfant qui ne possédait pas ce don. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'elle me l'avait laissé !

Plutôt qu'un abandon volontaire, j'ai préféré y voir la précaution de ne pas vouloir mettre son fils en danger. Mais plus encore, elle m'accordait sa confiance et j'en fus stupéfait. C'était comme si nous avions conclu un pacte silencieux : sa liberté contre mon illusion d'être père.

Je me trouvais à compter de ce jour bien démuni, simplement entouré de deux elfes, d'une Mangemort et d'un serviteur à la loyauté douteuse pour élever cet enfant. Il a aujourd'hui 10 ans. Et je vais devoir faire de mon mieux pour être le meilleur père possible de ce fils que je n'ai jamais eu... _Jeffrey_.

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de connaître la suite !

Quand j'ai écris « Captive », j'ai eu beaucoup de retours positifs sur les personnages que j'ai inventés. Jeffrey (Jefferson, en réalité – prénom qu'a choisi Fiona en mémoire de son propre père), en fait partie. C'est un personnage tortueux, mystérieux, sournois, inquiétant parfois, mais il peut être un vrai petit ange, aussi, et d'une grande loyauté (envers qui ? Bah, j'vais pas l'dire!). Bref, c'est quasiment un petit Voldemort en herbe. Reste à savoir qu'elle est sa véritable nature…

A bientôt pour la suite ! Je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon rythme de publication, tout dépendra de l'accueil et de l'intérêt que vous réserverez à cette histoire.

Bises à tou(te)s !

Volderine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Aucun personnage, lieux, ou autre petite merveille tirée des sept tomes de Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait !

* * *

Un énorme merci à **IceQueen38**, **La petite Lily** et **Mariana** de vous être lancées dans cette aventure avec moi. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Souvenez-vous, le prologue commençait par une balade de Voldemort sur son domaine, puis, il rentre pour annoncer à Jeffrey que sa mère s'est enfuie la veille en profitant d'un orage. Dans ce chapitre, il va devoir lui annoncer, nous reprenons donc la scène à ce moment-là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - L'annonce**

_(- Pourquoi faut-il que les moldus aient si peu d'imagination, soupira Jeffrey à mon entrée.  
__\- Crois-tu le monde magique plus avisé ? m'intéressais-je.)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soleil se levait sur l'horizon. Je venais d'arpenter mon domaine dans la fraîcheur de l'aube en repensant à celle que j'avais perdue.

Mes derniers pas sur l'herbe tendre me guidèrent jusqu'au perron où je m'arrêtais un instant. Je m'attardais sur les meubles disposés en salon, protégés d'un appentis, et repensais aux longues soirées que Miss Mandelsen aimait y passer quand la douceur du temps le permettait. Puis, je poussais la porte de mon manoir et fut aussitôt interpellé par Griselda, seule Mangemort que j'avais tolérée pour me seconder.

\- Maître, Miss Mandelsen a disparu ! s'empressa t'elle de m'annoncer.

\- Je sais, répondis-je simplement.

\- V... vous savez ?! fit-elle, éberluée.

\- Ne bafouillez pas comme ça, conseillais-je. On dirait Queudver. Oui, je sais. Un des Gardiens est venu m'avertir très tôt ce matin. La violence de l'orage d'hier soir a fait qu'ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien. Mais ils ont découvert ce matin qu'elle n'apparaissait plus sur la carte du domaine.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Négligence, ma chère. Négligence... Je pensais pourtant avoir tout prévu.

\- Et l'enfant ?

\- Il dort dans sa chambre, l'informais-je. Je vais devoir lui annoncer.

Je vis au visage de Griselda qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé être à ma place et montais l'escalier en n'ayant pas la moindre idée de la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre.

J'ouvris lentement la porte de la chambre de Jeffrey et m'approchais du lit où il dormait profondément. Je caressais sa joue du revers de mes doigts et m'accroupis. J'observais un instant cet enfant qui m'apparaissait maintenant comme un cadeau.

\- Jeffrey..., appelais-je doucement. Jeffrey...

\- Mmmm.

\- Réveille-toi, mon garçon. Il faut que je te parle.

Il s'éveilla enfin et, comme il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de venir le réveiller, ni même de m'introduire dans sa chambre, il se redressa et prit appui sur un bras en me regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Que se passe t'il ?

Je décidais de m'asseoir par terre et m'accoudais au lit, ne sachant pas combien de temps prendrait notre conversation.

\- Que sais-tu des relations que j'entretiens avec ta mère ? me lançais-je enfin.

La lueur d'intelligence que je vis dans ses yeux à cet instant me déstabilisa.

\- Je sais que ses pouvoirs vous intéressent beaucoup et que vous voulez vous en servir pour façonner le monde des sorciers à vote image.

\- A mon image, non, rectifiais-je. J'essaye simplement d'en faire un monde meilleur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que disent les livres quand ils parlent de vous.

\- Ainsi donc, tu sais qui je suis ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Vous êtes Lord Voldemort, me répondit-il sans détour. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Celui-là même dont certains n'osent pas prononcer le nom.

Je me gardais bien de lui dire que, lorsque c'était le cas, j'avais la possibilité de savoir à quel endroit mon nom avait été évoqué et m'introduire dans l'esprit du malheureux imprudent. Ou au contraire, y reconnaître mes pairs.

\- Pour en revenir à ce que je disais. As-tu remarqué un changement dans le comportement de ta mère, ces derniers temps ?

\- Pour tout dire, ça fait un moment que je vois qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle est souvent triste. Vous vous absentez fréquemment tous les deux et, à votre retour, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre, dans la bibliothèque ou dans un salon en ayant l'air de vous maudire lorsqu'elle revient.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, décidais-je en comprenant que Jeffrey en savait bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Elle est partie.

\- Pour de bon ? Pour toujours ? demanda t'il sans paraître réellement surpris.

\- Je le crains, oui. Tu le savais ?

\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Mais je me doutais qu'elle le ferait un jour. Il ne sera jamais dans sa nature de partager vos ambitions. ...Alors elle m'a abandonné ? murmura t'il ensuite en laissant enfin paraître une note de regrets.

\- Ne prononce pas ce mot. Je ne l'aime pas et je peux t'assurer que si elle avait pu t'emmener, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le faire. Elle a compris que tu ne pouvais pas passer les protections. Elle a choisi de te laisser ici mais je suis sûr que vous serez amenés un jour à vous revoir.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques pour maîtriser les quatre éléments ?

\- Oui. Entre autre..., rajoutais-je sans entrer dans les détails. Si tu veux bien, nous pouvons en parler en prenant un petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

Il accepta d'un signe de tête et se laissa glisser au bas de son lit.

Je le rassurais plus longuement tandis que nous mangions et le laissais aux bons soins de Queudver qui lui donnait des cours pour assurer son éducation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je fis appeler Griselda lorsqu'en début d'après-midi, je m'installais à mon bureau pour y travailler un peu. Elle se présenta, son manteau à la main puisqu'elle ne vivait pas avec nous en permanence.

\- Avant de partir, pouvez-vous prévenir l'équipe de mon manoir anglais que je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui ? lui demandais-je, levant à peine la tête de mes livres de comptes.

\- Bien sûr, confirma t'elle. Mais vous savez qu'un nouveau contingent d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts est arrivé hier. Vous vous plaisez d'ordinaire à les accueillir le plus tôt possible pour leur signifier vos attentes.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser Jeffrey seul. Mes projets peuvent bien attendre une journée, argumentais-je. ...Ah, tant que j'y suis, pouvez-vous venir accompagnée de quelques-uns de vos petits-enfants en fin de semaine ? J'aimerais autant qu'il voit du monde.

\- Je vais m'arranger, Maître. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi...

\- Non, Madame Nott. Vous pouvez y aller.

Je bénissais Merlin intérieurement d'avoir cette femme à mes côtés. Elle avait été irréprochable lorsque j'avais mis au point le rituel de magie noire indispensable à la renaissance de Miss Mandelsen. Elle m'avait secondé sans relâche lorsque nous apprenions ensuite qu'elle était enceinte. Ayant elle-même mis au monde cinq enfants, son expérience était inestimable pour prendre soin de la mère et accueillir l'enfant. Aujourd'hui, malgré qu'elle fût âgée, elle s'attachait encore à me démontrer sa fidélité alors que d'autres auraient pu renoncer.

Je me replongeais dans mes livres de comptes durant l'après-midi et convoquais mon elfe. La créature se matérialisa sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Dévona, la nommais-je. J'aimerais que tu ailles voir si Queudver a fini. Envoie-moi Winston avec la réponse, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de me répondre et j'écoutais son pas se fondre sur le palier. Des deux elfes à ma disposition, je privilégiais le mâle plutôt que la femelle à la mission que j'allais devoir confier. Il était étonnant de voir que, même chez les créatures magiques, une sensibilité toute féminine n'était pas toujours adaptée à mes résolutions. Winston était dans ma famille depuis trois générations. Sa rudesse et sa loyauté en faisait un allié infaillible aux instructions les plus délicates, alors que Dévona, bien que toute aussi fiable, excellait dans celles nécessitant plus de finesse et de diplomatie.

Je l'entendis à peine arriver.

\- Le Maître voulait voir Winston, fit-il en guise d'annonce.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que Miss Mandelsen s'est échappée hier soir.

\- Les elfes le savent, Maître. Griselda leur a dit ce matin.

\- Bien. Même si je ne pense pas que Jeffrey envisage de suivre ses pas, je souhaiterais que tu gardes un oeil sur lui. Vous vous êtes toujours bien entendus et cette complicité pourrait prendre une nouvelle évolution. Mais je préférerais que tu restes discret.

Je le vis baisser subrepticement les oreilles, visiblement honoré de se voir confier une telle responsabilité.

\- Winston comprend ce que veut dire le Maître, jubila t'il d'un air de connivence.

\- Où est Jeffrey actuellement ?

\- Il fait ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque.

\- Parfait. Tu peux disposer.

Je refermais les registres me rassurant sur ma fortune, classais quelques feuilles de parchemin et dirigeais mes pas vers une aile un peu plus éloignée du manoir.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que les moldus aient si peu d'imagination, soupira Jeffrey à mon entrée.

\- Crois-tu le monde magique plus avisé ? m'intéressais-je.

\- Pas forcément. Mais ils ont le don de toujours compliquer les choses. Entre les instances locales, les ministères, les assemblées et les conseils, j'ai l'impression que la moitié du pays participe à toutes les décisions.

\- Ne trouverais-tu pas dangereux qu'elles ne dépendent que d'une seule voix ?

Il leva le nez de ses livres, me regardant avec surprise.

\- Je pensais pourtant que c'était votre but, s'étonna t'il.

\- Non, Jeffrey. Cela serait beaucoup trop restrictif. Il est important de déléguer les missions en fonction des compétences. Mais je te rejoins sur un point : rien ne sert de multiplier les intervenants au risque d'entraver le changement. Tout ça m'a l'air bien sérieux, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dans le parc ?

\- Ca fait partie du programme que Queudver a choisi, se défendit-il, sans répondre à ma proposition.

\- Peut-être, et ce n'est pas inutile. Mais il est bon parfois de savoir se détacher de l'instruction pour apprécier les choses les plus simples.

Comprenant que ses pensées s'étaient déjà orientées vers un autre sujet, je le vis diriger vers moi un regard où je décelais une grande tristesse, de celle que je lui avais rarement vue.

\- Elle me manque déjà..., avoua t'il dans un murmure.

Et moi donc, pensais-je.

\- Viens, suggérais-je simplement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, je me décidais à transplaner vers l'Angleterre. Le contingent évoqué par Griselda nécessiterait ma plus grande vigilance et me prendrait sûrement toute la journée…

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai dû trouver ce que Voldemort pouvait bien faire de ses journées lorsqu'il partait de son domaine albanais. J'ai donc bidouillé la façon dont il pourrait s'y prendre pour recruter ses adeptes. Rassurez-vous, j'ai évité les violences inutiles et me suis surtout concentrée sur « l'organisation » telle qu'elle pourrait être envisagée. Il peut donc être lu par tous.

Bises à tou(te)s !

Volderine


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Aucun personnage, lieux, ou autre petite merveille tirée des sept tomes de Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait !

* * *

Merci à **La petite Lily** pour ton commentaire, j'avais bien compris que ta première review avait été postée quand je faisais mes essais -_ô. Voici la suite, rien que pour toi ! lol

* * *

A la fin du chapitre précédent, Voldemort était sur le point de se rendre en Angleterre pour superviser le recrutement de nouveaux adeptes. Nous reprenons donc l'histoire à ce moment-là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Le parcours**

_(- Je vous remercie pour ce bien modeste combat qui vous assurera certainement de pouvoir rejoindre mes rangs, dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'arrivais en Angleterre au coeur d'un bois sombre. J'aimais la sensation d'éternité et le silence des lieux ; elle donnait l'impression que rien ici n'avait évolué depuis des siècles. Je me servis de la lévitation et filais à vive allure à travers les arbres, augmentant ma hauteur pour survoler quelques cimes, puis redescendais jusqu'à frôler le sol selon mes envies. Le vent s'engouffrait dans le tissu ample de mes vêtements et je me délectais du sentiment de puissance et de liberté durant les quelques centaines de mètres qui me permettraient de rejoindre le manoir de mes ancêtres.

Les gardes postés sur le perron me saluèrent silencieusement et je rejoignais Macnair à l'intérieur.

\- Où en êtes-vous ? demandais-je.

\- Nous avons préformé des groupes pour ceux arrivés hier, m'informa t'il. Mais nous préférions attendre votre retour pour l'épreuve suivante.

J'avais mis au point une organisation minutieuse pour recruter mes adeptes. Ils étaient divisés en cinq groupes. Le premier était constitué des plus vaillants d'entre eux. De ceux qui ne reculeraient devant rien lorsque viendrait le moment d'agir. Du deuxième groupe jusqu'au cinquième s'échelonnaient les compétences mais tous me devaient une loyauté et une dévotion sans faille. Il leur était possible d'évoluer et c'est ainsi que certains avaient gravi les échelons au fil des combats qu'ils avaient menés à mes côtés.

\- Combien étaient-ils ?

\- Dix-sept, me répondit Macnair. Il n'en reste que dix.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait des autres ?

\- Nous attendons vos instructions, Maître.

\- Très bien, je vais voir ce qu'il en est, concluais-je.

Je me dirigeais vers un panneau de bois qui pivota sous l'effet une incantation et arrivais sur un palier éclairé de torches aux flammes discrètes. Une énorme poulie permettait d'actionner une vaste cage d'ascenseur aux montants rouillés enchevêtrés de poutres au bois vermoulu. Je descendais ainsi dans les profondeurs du manoir où l'odeur de la peur et de la résolution se mêlaient dans l'air lourd.

J'aperçus quelques hommes alignés sur un banc. Ils attendaient leur sort sous la bonne garde de Mangemorts, baguettes au poing mais sans les menacer pour autant. Sans doute s'agissait-il de ceux qui n'avaient pas su être très convaincants que venait d'évoquer Macnair et pour lesquels je devrais prendre une décision.

Je décidais de commencer par le début et rejoignis Severus dans son laboratoire. Pour me prouver leur loyauté, les _candidats _devaient se soumettre au Veritaserum avant d'être conviés à faire leurs preuves lors d'un parcours d'une dizaine d'étapes plus axé sur un aspect pratique que théorique. Certains d'entre-eux ne franchissaient même pas ce premier stade.

\- Je vous attendais hier, m'accueillit Rogue, me regardant à peine.

\- J'avais quelque chose à faire, esquivais-je sans entrer dans les détails -peu de Mangemorts connaissaient l'existence de Jeffrey et Severus n'en faisait pas partie-. Qui s'est chargé de leur discours d'accueil ?

\- Moi, répondit-il.

\- Sont-ils déjà arrivés à l'ultime épreuve ?

\- Certains en sont à la huitième, d'autres la sixième et les derniers viennent d'entamer la troisième.

\- Et pour les sept qui attendent dehors ?

\- Il y en a un pour qui j'ai un doute. Le meilleur élément sous Veritaserum a été éliminé dès la deuxième épreuve du parcours. Il manque de rapidité, de souplesse dans ses gestes mais il dispose d'une grande lucidité qui peut être un point fort à l'improvisation.

\- Très bien, nous verrons ça plus tard. Montre-moi les autres.

Nous passions dans une pièce adjacente où un écran magique gigantesque permettait de suivre en images l'évolution de mes recrues au coeur du parcours. En réalité, il s'agissait une salle immense enfouie sous les profondeurs du manoir. Elle restituait, avec une exactitude surprenante, l'illusion d'une ville, de monts rocheux aux multiples cavernes, de forêts aux arbres ensorcelés dont il fallait se méfier, et d'autres embûches qu'offrait naturellement le monde extérieur. N'importe qui aurait pénétré dans cette salle n'y aurait vu qu'une pièce ordinaire aux proportions modestes alors qu'elle comptait en fait plusieurs hectares.

Au moment où je posais les yeux sur l'écran, il était divisé en dix parties représentant chacune les exploits des candidats en pleine action. Certains affrontaient des créatures magiques, d'autres avançaient prudemment dans des rues le long desquelles s'alignaient des bâtiments où je savais mes Mangemorts embusqués pour tester leurs réflexes et leur ingéniosité. L'un d'eux toucha trois de mes partisans en enfilade en faisant ricocher un sortilège de Stupefixion qu'il fit se prolonger d'un ample mouvement de la main.

\- Celui-ci a l'air prometteur, observais-je à l'attention de Rogue, toujours à mes côtés.

\- Edern Darkwood, m'informa t'il. Il a fait ses études à Durmstrang.

\- Intéressant. Assure-toi malgré tout que sa capacité à faire de la magie sans utiliser de baguette ne dépasse pas certaines limites, conseillais-je. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il finisse par devenir notre ennemi.

\- J'y veillerai, Maître.

\- Et là ? demandais-je en désignant une autre partie du cadre. C'est une femme ?

\- Irina Bolgarov, répondit Rogue.

\- Durmstrang également ?

\- Non. Elle vient d'Ukraine. Académie des Mages et Sorciers pendant 9 ans, ce qui correspond au cursus normal pour cette école. Ensuite, elle a fait une spécialisation en _Etudes et maîtrise des créatures magiques _dans laquelle elle est sortie major de sa promotion.

\- Parfait. Pour ces deux-là ça me semble acquis. Et celui-ci ?

Un mastodonte était aux prises avec plusieurs créatures aquatiques au bord d'un lac et je trouvais sa carrure et son imposante chevelure rouge assez impressionnantes.

\- Rodan McPierson. ...Un celte, crut bon d'ajouter Rogue, sachant que j'appréciais tout autant la subtilité que l'esprit plus combatif d'un guerrier.

Le valeureux en avait terminé avec les êtres de l'eau et se dirigeait vers une forêt sombre. Je décidais de saisir ma chance et d'affronter moi-même ce sorcier hors normes.

Je rabattis mon capuchon pour masquer mon visage, passa la main sur la surface du cadre en l'effleurant à peine et prit une longue inspiration. La vitre disparut, mon image s'allongea et je fus aspiré dans la cavité qui me propulsa à l'intérieur du décor.

McPierson était de dos. Je brandis ma baguette dans les airs et laissais échapper une longue traînée d'étincelles rouges dont le crépitement bruyant qui l'accompagnait attira son attention. Il se retourna.

Il me tint en joue aussitôt et j'eus à peine le temps de riposter à son premier maléfice mais j'enchaînais à mon tour l'une de mes bottes secrètes. Je déchirais le sol en dessinant une ligne horizontale à ses pieds, ce qui projeta des mottes de terre comme une vague qu'il recevrait en pleine figure, me servis d'un sortilège informulé destiné à affaiblir son souffle et terminais en tendant mon autre main vers lui dans l'espoir de l'obliger à s'incliner devant moi.

Il ne parut pas incommodé plus que ça par les projections, bomba le torse pour retrouver son souffle et ne posa qu'un genou à terre.

J'en profitais pour le désarmer, récupérant sa baguette qui vint se poser directement dans ma main, mais il en sortit une autre de sa manche. Il ne s'en servit pas. Il attendait.

Je baissais alors mon bras en signe de trêve et l'observais un instant.

\- Je vous remercie pour ce bien modeste combat qui vous assurera certainement de pouvoir rejoindre mes rangs, dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

\- Vol... Voldemort ? bafouilla t'il.

\- En personne, confirmais-je. Il vous reste encore deux épreuves à affronter. Après cela, je vous ferai part de ma décision.

Je tournais les talons et me laissais aspirer à nouveau pour retrouver Severus. Il m'accueillit avec un sursaut du coin des lèvres. Ce que je venais de vivre, et qu'il venait d'observer sur l'écran magique, se passait de commentaires. Cependant, il me restait encore une question.

\- Et celui pour lequel tu avais un doute mais qui a brillamment réussi l'épreuve du Veritaserum ?

\- Liam Ferson, nomma t'il. Il a beaucoup voyagé. Son cercle de connaissances pourrait être intéressant puisqu'il a côtoyé plusieurs instances magiques dont certaines sont assez haut placées.

\- Alors laisse-lui une chance, décidais-je. Et tiens-moi au courant.

\- Et pour ceux qui attendent dehors ? demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Intègre-les dans l'épreuve numéro dix mais épargne-les. Il suffira de faire lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie par les candidats sélectionnés à ceux qui ont été éliminés.

Cette épreuve était sans doute l'une des plus difficiles car elle ne faisait pas appel qu'au courage. Elle testait aussi la cruauté puisqu'elle consistait à utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables sur des moldus que mes Mangemorts avaient capturés. Parfois, il s'agissait de familles entières...

Je reportais mon attention sur Rogue. Il ne répondit rien, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'était pas rare d'éliminer les candidats recalés mais, pour cette fois, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Sans doute ma cohabitation depuis plusieurs années auprès de Jeffrey avait-elle rendu mon âme plus indulgente...

Rassuré sur le bon déroulement des opérations, je me résignais à regagner l'Albanie.

* * *

Dans le chapitre suivant, nous reprenons le cours de la vie de Jeffrey auprès de Voldemort.  
Et vous avez le droit de me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'à présent. Pas possible ! C'est gratuit !

Bises à tou(te)s !

Volderine


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Aucun personnage, lieux, ou autre petite merveille tirée des sept tomes de Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait !

* * *

Je suis toute désolée de vous avoir abandonnés pendant des mois. Il faut dire -pour ma défense- que je me suis laissée tentée par deux traductions. L'une est assez longue et terminée, l'autre plus courte et en cours de « peaufinage ». Le problème, c'est qu'il faudrait peut-être que je finisse de publier « ce fils que je n'ai jamais eu » avant de vous proposer autre chose, non ? Comment ça, si. Bah, non, vous aurez celle-ci avant la longue traduction que je publierai le… oups, préfère pas donner de date ! (se sauve en courant).

En attendant, voici le chapitre 4 que vous avez attendu, attendu, attendu… oui bon -_-

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Le rat à la patte d'argent**

_(- Queudver, le nommais-je. Ne vous ai-je pas demandé maintes fois de ne pas utiliser votre forme d'Animagus lorsque vous vous déplacez dans cette maison ?)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Contrairement à l'aller, je décidais de rejoindre l'Albanie en marchant un peu au lieu d'utiliser un _vol _rapide que je privilégiais d'ordinaire pour gagner du temps.

Je m'enfonçais dans les bois sombres qui cernaient mon repaire. J'aimais cette forêt, vivante. Changeante. Elle n'était jamais la même. Les arbres semblaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête et se déplaçaient au gré de leurs humeurs. J'entendais leurs paroles, percevais des bribes de leurs conversations là où les moldus n'y auraient perçu que le murmure du vent dans leurs branches. Certains s'écartaient sur mon passage. D'autres semblaient prendre plaisir à frôler le tissu de ma robe avant de me céder le passage.

L'esprit libre d'avoir pu profiter de cet instant, je transplanais sans attendre lorsque j'atteignis les limites du domaine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A mon arrivée, j'aperçus Jeffrey installé sur le perron, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Le regard perdu sur le jardin défraîchi, il semblait rêvasser mais je vis en m'approchant qu'il était plutôt concentré.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? M'informais-je en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Non. Enfin si. J'observais les Gardiens et je me demandais de quoi ils étaient composés. Je remarque que l'herbe se dessèche sur leur passage, ce qui explique l'état de friche de la quasi totalité du parc. Je ressens comme une vague de froid quand ils s'approchent. Et si je suis presque certain qu'il s'agit d'un croisement avec des Détraqueurs, je me demande d'où leur vient leur drôle de langage. Il est assez similaire à celui que vous utilisez lorsque vous parlez à Nagini. Serait-il possible que leur nature ait quelque chose à voir avec des serpents ?

\- Je vois que tu pensais trouver la réponse dans un livre, remarquais-je en désignant le grimoire du doigt après en avoir aperçu les illustrations. Aucun ouvrage ne te permettra d'en avoir la réponse, Jeffrey. Il s'agit d'hybrides de ma création et tu penses bien que, même dans le monde magique, il n'est pas question d'évoquer ce genre de manipulations.

Il m'observa un instant, me sondant de ses yeux sombres.

Alors je dirais que pour les Détraqueurs, c'est sûr. Pour les serpents aussi, mais j'ajouterai... peut-être des géants ? Ils ont une certaine similitude dans leur façon de se mouvoir et je les ai vus, l'autre jour, déplacer des troncs d'arbres arrachés par la dernière tempête avec une facilité déconcertante.

Je m'amusais de voir tant de perspicacité chez un être aussi jeune et ne pus retenir un sourire.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un sujet sur lequel devrait s'attarder un enfant de ton âge, esquivais-je.

Il tourna vers moi un regard espiègle.

\- Et si je trouve, vous accepterez de confirmer mes suppositions ?

Je n'en revenais pas et l'imaginais déjà passer des heures à la bibliothèque pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Peut-être..., répondis-je évasivement.

Je le vis reporter son attention sur le parc sans me douter qu'il songeait déjà à autre chose.

\- Apprenez-moi le Fourchelang, me demanda t'il soudain.

\- On ne peut pas l'apprendre. La faculté à le parler se transmet de génération en génération et je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il était possible de l'étudier.

\- Si vous n'en êtes pas sûr on peut quand même essayer. Juste quelques mots, insista t'il. Juste pour pouvoir parler avec Nagini. Il m'arrive parfois de me trouver face à elle, vous savez. Ca pourrait m'être utile en cas de danger, tenta t'il de m'amadouer.

\- Quand bien même tu parviendrais à prononcer quelques mots, tu as conscience qu'elle n'obéira qu'à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me délectais un instant de son air malicieux et nous passions ainsi les heures qui nous séparaient du dîner à échanger des mots simples que Jeffrey s'appliquait à prononcer de son mieux. Resterait ensuite à les tester sur l'intéressée...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque je regagnais ma chambre, ce soir-là, je croisais un rat à la patte d'argent et je reconnus aussitôt mon bien piètre serviteur.

\- Queudver, le nommais-je. Ne vous ai-je pas demandé maintes fois de ne pas utiliser votre forme d'Animagus lorsque vous vous déplacez dans cette maison ? Imaginez un instant vous trouver devant Nagini. Auriez-vous par hasard envie de lui servir de repas ? Je vous rappelle également que je vous ai interdit de vous montrer sous cette forme en présence de Jeffrey.

Je vis aussitôt le rongeur grossir et se déformer jusqu'à reprendre forme humaine.

\- C... c'est que je voulais me faire di... discret, Maître, se justifia t'il. J'ai obtenu les in... informations que vous m'avez demandées.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, venez dans mon bureau.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ainsi passèrent les quelques mois qui marquaient le début de notre étrange cohabitation. Jeffrey évoquait très peu le souvenir de sa mère mais je repérais bien vite les instants où il semblait _ailleurs _; ses pensées se perdant sûrement sur les anecdotes, les moments de complicité, les rires qu'ils avaient partagés.

Puis, par un jour froid de la fin novembre, il me remémora les paroles que j'avais prononcées lors d'un repas auquel Miss Mandelsen avait assisté du temps où elle vivait à nos côtés.

J'épluchais la presse dans la bibliothèque et Jeffrey leva le nez d'un grimoire sur les sortilèges. Il était songeur.

\- Comment est-il possible d'avoir recours à des incantations informulées si on n'a même pas de baguette ? me demanda t'il. Il est écrit ici qu'_il suffit de prononcer les formules sans faire l'usage d'un artefact_. Mais sont-elles réellement efficaces ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je. Les baguettes ne sont que les catalyseurs du pouvoir que possède un sorcier. Il enrichit ses aptitudes au fil de son expérience, de son âge et de sa progression dans l'art de pratiquer la sorcellerie, mais elle est en chacun de nous. Cela dit, la magie informulée a ses limites, c'est pourquoi il est plus simple et naturel d'utiliser une baguette.

\- Alors si vous jetez un sort sur..., -il chercha un objet en parcourant la pièce d'un regard circulaire-. Ce chandelier, par exemple, je devrais être capable de l'annuler ?

\- Non, Jeffrey. Tu es trop jeune. A Poudlard, cette discipline n'est enseignée qu'à partir de la septième année. Il faudra d'abord que tu saches maîtriser les sorts les plus simples et que tu acquières un niveau suffisant pour y parvenir. D'ailleurs il me semble que je t'ai dit un jour que je t'apprendrais à faire léviter une plume.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, aussitôt rehaussé d'un sourire resplendissant.

\- C'est vrai, je m'en souviens ! Vous m'avez dit que ce serait le premier sortilège qu'on m'enseignerait à Poudlard. On peut essayer maintenant ?

\- Si tu veux, me laissais-je attendrir. Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Je me rendis dans mon bureau où je conservais quelques baguettes, qui ne m'étaient plus d'aucune utilité, dans un tiroir verrouillé. Se servir de la mienne aurait été une bien mauvaise idée ; il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait fait bien plus que pratiquer la lévitation sur quoi que ce soit et était devenue d'une telle puissance qu'elle aurait pu représenter un danger pour l'enfant.

\- J'ai trouvé la formule, m'accueillit-il à mon retour en n'ayant rien perdu de son enthousiasme.

\- C'est bien, mais saches que l'intonation a une grande importance dans l'efficacité d'une incantation. Tu dois respecter l'appui de certaines syllabes, la lenteur d'une autre, et parler d'une voix claire.

Je déchirais une des pages de mon journal et la transformais en plume. Puis, je prononçais la formule en lui tendant la baguette.

\- Tiens, lui dis-je. Bois de prunellier et crin de licorne. Plutôt basique mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Il prit la fine tige de bois comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Je réalisais que, pour quelqu'un qui mettait une telle ardeur à s'intéresser à la magie, et se réjouir à l'avance de tout ce que pourrait lui apporter l'enseignement qu'il recevrait à Poudlard, c'était sûrement le cas.

\- _Wingardium leviosa_, énonça t'il consciencieusement.

La plume se mit à bouger, comme sous l'emprise d'une brise légère, mais n'alla pas plus loin.

\- N'oublie pas le mouvement du poignet, conseillais-je. Bref mais déterminé, c'est important.

Et je le vis répéter la formule avec application tout en renforçant sa concentration. Cette fois, la plume s'éleva de quelques centimètres, ce qui lui fut largement suffisant pour redoubler son ardeur à recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la maintenir dans les airs.

Je ne doutais plus qu'à compter de ce jour, il passerait de longues heures à parfaire sa technique avec assiduité et insisterait pour apprendre d'autres sorts et enchantements, ne résistant pas à sa soif d'apprendre qu'il pratiquait déjà depuis plusieurs années à travers ses lectures.

* * *

Bon, oserais-je vous demander un p'tit commentaire sur cette relation incongrue ? Bah, on peu toujours rêver vu ma lenteur à publier la suite, mais ça fait toujours plaisir… !

Bises à tou(te)s !

Volderine


End file.
